Wormhole'd!
by Xx-Shikutoku-xX
Summary: My first fanfiction! This ones stars Altair and Ezio. It also features one of my OC's, Justin. Ever imagine getting wormhole'd into a different era or place? Well this is exactly what happenes to Justin, who happens to find some very interesting people.
1. Wormhole

**Authors' Notes**

Pffft! What WERE WE thinking!? XD Just a short little story a friend and I made during a instant message chat, that turned into an email chat, and that turned into…this… By the way, I notice a LOT of people hate OC's/Mary Sues blah blah blah… but hell, we've got imagination that is all that matters. If you don't like a story with an OC, don't bother reading. That would be all, chapter one is on the way…oh and just for the heck of it, we added Ezio too.

Stella had said exactly what was on my mind. I know people criticize OC-ing a lot and it drives me mad! They call them Mary Sues just because they have a special ability. If the whole world thought like that, all characters, fan-made OC or not, would be Mary Sues. That being said, I myself do not the character a "Gary Stu", Justin, although he is a vampire, does have his weak points. Oh and this was done as a "What if…" story, this isn't his true story, which I will be working on later. Visit if you're interested.

Very well, okay then on to the "important" character descriptions then…  
Name: Justin  
Age: unknown, although he appears to be 19 or 20 years old  
Species: Vampire (we'll call them _Homo sapiens vampirica_ just for the laughs)  
Eyes: A mix between burgundy and orange  
Hair: Black  
Personality: Arrogant, silent, keeps things to himself, longs for battle.

Not much is known about this mysterious character. His birth might as well date back to the late 19 century. He knows little about his life as a human, or his creator. His hands are marked with a symbol of slavery and marking him as a sinner. His occupation, and punishment for his sins, is to be a vampire hunter, to slay his own kind. He serves a mistress only known to be named Reila. But like all vampires, he must drink blood, and even his mistress cannot prevent him from killing the innocent sometimes.

* * *

The crowded streets of Jerusalem were bursting with activity. Above the sun glared ferociously at the earth below. Generally in such places it becomes easy to blend in. However there was one young man that didn't and he noticed the wary stared from both civilians and guards…

"Damn sun…"Justin growled as the warmth reached his face. Two young women stared and pointed at him, mumbling something incomprehensible and then continued to look at his direction. Justin did not hesitate to reach for his forehead and check to make sure his hair was fully covering his eyes. Thankfully, it was_. "Good, that way people won't have suspicions of what I am… But I'm out in this hot sun and I haven't even started burning yet. That must mean that whoever decided to create me was also this powerful…even so… where the hell am I!?" _

The young vampire was more than just confused; a moment ago he had been back in peaceful London. It wasn't until his mistress, Reila, had summoned him that he decided to sulk out of his dark room. It was then when he noticed it, glowing on the ground like that. What was it? The object gave a slight golden glimmer and it shone brightly, even though it was nighttime. He had just reached out touch it; one finger gently reached the strange object when it happened…

Suddenly, found himself in a blaring sunlight in the middle of who knows where, surrounded by people, most of them speaking a foreign language he could not comprehend…

He continued to wander for a while and then, with a sigh of defeat, sulked into the darkest corner he could find. He could not understand how he had come to stumble upon this place or even know where he was. One thing was for sure, he wasn't in the twenty first century anymore. The people here dressed and acted so much differently…

"Damn it!" he cried in disbelief, "I knew I should have learned some more languages, otherwise I wouldn't be so darn confused right now. Let's see… there's those weird long clothes they're wearing even though the heat is suffocating me to death…and that accent… Wait, wait…it sounds a bit Arabic to me, so I must be somewhere in near Arabia. So I instantly traveled to another country!? That makes no sense at all and besides that's not helping… Maybe if I-"

"Please, sir, give me some coins, my family is sick and dieing!"

Justin slowly turned around, irritated to have his thoughts interrupted by some beggar woman. He had almost figured it out and this stupid lady had to come around…

Still, with many centuries of experience he had learned the fine art of patience. So he slowly asked, "What is it that you want?"

The woman looked slightly annoyed at his lack of attention towards her. She put out her hand so it almost touched his face and nearly screamed instead of talking: "Please, sir, have mercy my family is sick and dieing. Spare a few coins PLEASE!"

He replied in a harsh whisper, "I have no time." He picked himself up and started walking with a crowd of people. But still the woman persisted…

Even the most patient person can fall victim to desperation. After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity, the woman wouldn't leave him alone.

"Please, please, please!!! They will ALL die if you don't help me!!!"

Justin turned to glare at her, not noticing his eyes had begun to glow a bit from the anger that was slowly spawning inside of him. "I said NO, and that is my final answer. Leave me be."

The beggar had seen his eyes and, this combined with the tone of his voice, sent a chill down her spine… She stared at him in disbelief as he turned around and continued walking.

"_Finally that has been dealt with,"_ Justin was more than annoyed at the beggar that kept nagging at him_. "Now, where was I…?"_ But his thoughts were interrupted once more as a piercing pain reached the back of his skull.

"What!?" he turned around sharply, searching for the culprit.

"Bastard!" he heard the beggar yell and saw her picking up another stone to throw at him.

"Don't you dare, you bitch!" now the seemingly peaceful stranger was bewildered out of his mind. How dare this dirty old human throw a stone at him!? Did she even have an idea of what he was capable of!? What a terrible sign of disrespect!

At the sound of his scream, the beggar let the stone fall onto the ground. With eyes as big as plates she saw him coming closer. He was throwing people around to reach his target. But little did he notice two women running off to the nearest guard…

The beggar was frozen in place. Was this guy going to murder her? No, not in front of all these people…would he? Could he? Her question was quickly answered as he took a stone and threw it at her, missing her head by inches. The stone hit a wall leaving a small dent in it. If it would have hit the target, her skull would have been shattered.

But before Justin could reach her, a guard turned him around and hit him right in the cheek; the unexpected blow caused him to bend down. The guard picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell!?" he asked bewildered.

"Infidel! You were just trying to murder an innocent civilian!"

A slow smile spread across the vampire's face. "Oh really, and what may my sentence be?"

The guard seemed confused, was this stranger laughing at him?

"That will be decided publicly, now you come with me!"

"Oh really?" Justin asked with a smirk.

"Well then," he said, "you'll have to catch me first…if you can…"

Before the guard could react, Justin twirled around and kneed him in the gut. The guard was sent flying backwards from where he stood. He crashed into a stand, which collapsed above him. The people around the stranger just stared and gasped, how could this young man have such strength!? The stranger just smirked and ran off.

Justin started climbing some loose bricks and went up a roof to escape the guards and the gasping people below. Finally, on the roof he skillfully jumped a few roofs. His escape was far more successful than he though it would be. He could no longer hear any agitated people and he was far away from the scene he had caused before. He stopped right beside a hole on a roof and proceeded to go inside.

"Well it wasn't even my fault to begin with, if that stupid beggar woman hadn't pissed me off in the first place…" He finally settled down, decided to wait until nightfall so he could make his first move to get out of this place.

Hours passed by and yet the sun would not calm down its bright punishment. Lying in wait was not one of Justin's favorite antics, but what other choice did he have left? Besides, if he was to be injured, the sun would make it difficult for him to heal faster, as it made his abilities weaker.

Finally the sky turned bright orange; the day was coming to an end. He had just to wait a while longer…but he never got the chance…

"Assassin!" someone yelled "On the roof! Assassin! I've found him!"

"_What the-!?"_ he remained hidden and he was discovered!? How!? When!? But it wasn't directed at him…

Just as he leaped out of his hiding place to fight off the shouting guards, he was pushed aside by a suspicious man dressed in white running by. He had a hood with a strange beak-like extension. The man didn't even turn around to look at him.

"Hey watch it!" he was about to say when he noticed three guards running towards him with their blades unsheathed, ready to strike.

His first thought was that they were going to attack him, he waited in anticipation. However, the guards stopped in front of him.

-"Where did he go!?" they eagerly asked.

-"Who?"

-"Don't play dumb with us, boy, we know you saw him!" the first one exclaimed

-"Ah, you mean that man…"

-"Yes that man!"

-"I have no idea…"

-"Conspiracy! Infidel! Die at once!" the second one yelled and charged at him, sword ready to strike.

Justin barely even made an effort to dodge that one. He quickly dodged out of the way and then proceeded to grab the man by the wrist and threw him off the roof. The other guards stared at him in disbelief…

The vampire smirked smugly. "Be seeing you!" he said quickly and started running in another direction. _"Hell, why am I even running!? I could easily slaughter them all!" but deep down he knew, without direct orders he was powerless…without orders he could do nothing. For he was the dog, and his mistress was the queen. He was merely the queen's dog…_

But he hadn't gone far when a sharp pain reached his left shoulder. There was an arrow sticking out of it. Irritated, he grabbed it and tried to get it out of his flesh, and then he turned around and saw another guard on the roof with a bow, this one was placing another arrow to shoot at him. Behind him, he saw another three guards racing on the roofs to reach him.

"_Son of a bitch, I can't risk to be killed now, the sun hasn't even finished going down yet…"_ Justin had started to search for his gun; he had decided to shoot the crap out of them.

The guard had placed the arrow and started to aim at him…but he never got to make the shot. All of a sudden, the running guards stopped dead in their tracks. They fell to their knees and fell off the roof, leaving a thin trail of blood behind them. The guard aiming at him had also stopped and had fallen on his back. Justin could clearly see a silver dagger in the guard's neck. The others had been struck in the head.

"How the hell!? I didn't even DO anything…Did someone help me?"

But his questions were answered as he saw the man who had bumped into him earlier. In his hand, he could see another throwing knife. The man quickly hid the remaining knives in a leather strap he had, gave Justin a slight nod, and proceeded to jump off the roof.

"That guy…just jumped off a roof…what was he being suicidal?" Justin peeked from the roof but saw nothing, only a stack of hay was below. He would have gone down to investigate further, but the sight and the smell of the guards' blood earlier stirred the vampire's thoughts. He hadn't been fed in three days. His mistress had told him that hospital blood was expensive and, therefore, she clearly instructed that he only be fed every three days or so. Also, this served as punishment for not rescuing a girl in a past mission where he had to search and destroy a potentially dangerous vampire. Today, he was supposed to have been fed, if only he hadn't been mysteriously teleported to this place.

Thinking about it only brought him grief and hunger. But he finally made a decision.

"Well," he thought coyly, "Reila isn't here…what harm would it do anyway? Besides, it was her who ordered my food being cut short. If I stop feeding I will grow weak, and I might end up like some of those maniac vampires I've met before, those acting like animals and not like real vampires." He gave a short laugh and turned around. "The night has only started; nights like this make me want to have a bite to eat…"

The hunt had begun…

* * *

Shikutoku: That was one long chapter! XD

Justin: Yeah…and what's with the arrow thing, you definitely wanted to kill me back there…

Altair: And if I hadn't come to your rescue you would have. (murmurs)Young damsel in distress…*chuckles*

Justin: *growl* I SO heard that you bastard!

Ezio: Hey where do I come out?

Shikutoku: *sigh* you know I can't give out spoilers, you'll have to wait. Stella, would you care doing the honors?

Stella: All right! With this we have concluded chapter one of our insane story. Stay tuned for more…

Shikutoku: This isn't a TV show… -_-

Stella: ¬¬'


	2. The Hunt

The cold desert wind blew throughout the night. The sky was clouded, not even a glint of moonlight could be seen. Even though, the young vampire could see perfectly. This type of atmosphere soothed him, he preferred the cool night than the blazing sun.

Justin had still not found any prey. It alarmed him how different the people were in this place. Barely anyone was outside in the streets at this hour. Except for a few drunken people and a couple on a rooftop, he had not found anyone yet.

He let out a sigh of defeat. He had been extremely confident before, there was always some lonely maid walking by herself in London. But here, he had found no one.

"_I'll look again, but if I don't find anything in less than an hour… screw it!"_

------------

Maysa' quietly slipped through the front door of her shop. It had been a long day. She barely sold anything and her brother was drunk, again. He was probably lying in the streets somewhere since he hadn't come home yet. She had gone to look for him and to bring him back home.

Ever since their parents died in a revolt, they were both alone and it had been hard enough to carry on the family's business by themselves. But ever since that fateful day, her brother had started drinking. It wasn't so bad at first, but then, one day he drank so much he fainted and woke up confused and disconcerted. Poor Maysa' had been very worried about him, and she continued being worried up until now. She now knew that there was absolutely nothing she could do for him. Except find him…and bringing him home. She quickly put on her cloak, covered her face and ventured outside.

***********

Maysa' had searched for hours in the now empty streets of Jerusalem and had found nothing; her brother was nowhere to be seen. She had now started to panic a little and vowed silently to herself that she would find him no matter what happened. Forward she went, searching and, occasionally, calling out his name. But every time she did, there was no response. She was starting to lose hope. She started imagining all the rotten things that could have happened to him.

Finally, she broke. Maysa' sat down on a wooden bench nearby, covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

But she didn't hear the person who was walking near her…

***********

As soon as Justin saw her, he knew the hunt was over. He grinned to himself as he approached the girl in front of him. But he had stopped when he saw her start crying. Could he really be heartless enough to just kill her right there, while she was agonizing over something? But no, Justin, even though he is a monster, did have some compassion left in him…

"_I'll just have to talk to her; I'll make her stop crying." _

He quietly walked closer to the girl and proceeded to sit beside her. She didn't seem to notice him at all. He thought his next move carefully. Then, he moved away from the girl. He turned his head at her and stared at her. He would just have to be patient.

"_Yes, I'll make her stop crying… and after that I'll kill her."_

***********

Maysa' gasped as she felt an unknown pair of eyes looking at her. The feeling sent a cold chill down her spine. She turned her head around and saw the strangest person sitting next to her. How could she not noticed that there was already someone here? But she was sure she had not seen anyone. And why would anyone be outside at this hour? Her thoughts turned into silent suspicion of this person sitting next to her.

A clear sky passed by, letting the moonlight escape the clouds, and shone directly at where Maysa' was. The moonlight also hit the stranger next to her and she could now see his face. As soon as she did, she let out a small gasp of surprise. How strangely did this person dress! His clothes were very unfamiliar for her. And they were so dark too…only a piece of red cloth was hanging from this throat. And he seemed very young too. Perhaps he was only a few years older than her. His skin looked very pale to her, and his hair was wildly venturing into his face. She could not see his eyes; they too were covered by hair. But it looked as if he was too looking at her.

Even so, he looked quite handsome to Maysa' for some strange reason she liked him without even knowing him. She was determined to ask him something, to start a conversation with him.

So she stuttered: "A-Are you l-lost?"

************

As soon as he met her eyes, Justin knew his hunger would be eased. He had the ability to slightly control peoples' minds, although it worked far better on the opposite sex. When Maysa' gasped, he knew it was done. Now she would view him as something inoffensive and she would trust him. He would make her have a slight interest in him, and when he saw the opportunity come, he would bite her neck vein.

He smiled to himself; he had forgotten how good it felt to control someone's mind.

The girl finally said something to him: "A-Are you l-lost?"

Justin almost frowned, she sounded very unsure of what she was doing. So his plan hadn't worked out fully. But he was relieved that she spoke his language. Even so, he replied:

"No, I just came outside to think." His voice sounded like melting honey to her.

"So…u-um… may I ask y-your name?"

"I have many names…"

"Well then… give me the one you like best… if y-you'd like that is…"

He grinned and told her: "Justin."

"Justin…" she repeated his name as if it was being engraved in gold. Maysa' liked how it sounded. She though it was a noble name, for such a strange person. Like a flying eagle's shadow.

"And may I ask your name?"

His voice startled her from her deep thoughts.

"They call me Maysa" she almost whispered.

Justin slightly smiled at her. _"Okay, this is stupid. Why am I asking her name? Why would I want to remember my dinner's name? Damn it, Justin, stop acting like a retard and just kill her already!"_

"Maysa?"

"I know it sounds very strange, but I did not choose it. I would have chosen a nicer name for me…"

"No, actually I kind of like it myself."

Maysa' jerked her head towards him. Did he just say…he liked her name?

"So what exactly are you doing here? Isn't it a bit late for young girls like you to be outside?"

"Um… well I am looking for someone…"

"Oh really? Mind if I help?"

Maysa' suddenly remembered her brother, and her mind left the strange trance she was in.

"I should probably go now. It's late." She got up to leave.

"No wait!" Justin's voice sounded a bit urgent. He grabbed her by the wrist.

Maysa' felt her arm go numb. This person… he was cold. As if he had died… Her mind wandered off to old legends told by some people. Legends of monsters who took over the bodies of the dead. Of monsters that were cold as ice…

"I-I th-think I should g-go now… let go of my arm p-please." Maysa's voice came out in startled gasps and her eyes were open in fear.

"_No you won't.__ I didn't go through all that trouble for nothing…"_

Justin glared at her, his eyes started glowing like burning coals. He felt his prey go limp, Maysa' had stopped struggling against him…

************

"_What is happening to my body?"_ Maysa' thought. The last thing she had seen was Justin's eyes, glowing like fire. She felt a strong fear, and she had tried to run away. And after that… she felt as if she was no longer attached to her body. As if she was just witnessing what was happening in front of her.

Justin let go of her, a strange grin in his face. Then, he held out his hand for her.

"_No! Don't take his hand! He isn't human, he is a demon!"_Maysa' tried to move her body, but it didn't respond. She stared in disbelief as her body gracefully took his hand. Justin pulled her closer to him, and stared into her eyes. Maysa's eyes were blank, they showed no emotion and they didn't have a glint of life in them. Even though, her face smiled at Justin. Her hand moved and caressed his face. Justin leaned his face closer to hers.

"_Run away from him! Shout! Fight! Do something!" _but her body wouldn't obey.

Justin moved her hair from her face and made her face upwards. His mouth moved near her throat. He grinned smugly, showing his fangs, and opened his mouth, revealing two sets of sharp teeth. He was going to bite her throat.

Maysa' tried to get her body to run away from him, she was now bewildered, would she die even though she felt as if she was outside her own body? It would soon be all over for Maysa'. Her panic rose as Justin moved in for the kill and then…

************

A glint of silver fell from the heavens and hit the vampire near the throat, just beside his clavicle. Justin's concentration broke. As soon as Maysa' was free from his grasp, she hit the ground. Maysa's eyes widened in surprise as she lifted herself. Justin tried to grab her arm again but Maysa' turned and gave him a sharp slap across the face. She started to run, and quickly disappeared into the night. She didn't know who had saved her life, she would never know.

"_Shit…there goes my dinner."_ The vampire stared at his wound; it had been caused by a small silver knife which seemed familiar.

Justin was now more than determined to find out who had nearly killed him, and more importantly, interrupted his dinner. His eyes searched for the culprit and found a person's silhouette standing on a roof. The person jumped down from its hiding place.

Justin just stared as he saw that the person who had saved Maysa' was the same man who had earlier saved his life. How ironic. He could not see his face, but he could feel the anger radiating from his thoughts.

"What are you?" the man asked.

"Is that really the question you want to ask?"

"Don't play around with me; I saw what you almost did to that girl."

"You saw nothing." A sudden thought reached Justin's mind as he tried to read this person in front of him: _"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." _This is what this stranger had thought? Didn't he count as an innocent?

"I told you not to play around. Answer my question. I know you are not human."

He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Justin's throat.

"Don't I count as an innocent?"

The man seemed confused, how could he know about the Creed?

Another thought reached Justin's mind, although this one was from his own mistress. Reila: _"Leave no witnesses .If anyone should ever find out what you are, leave no witnesses"_

He grinned and pulled himself up; he pulled out the knife from his flesh and threw it towards the ground.

"Then if I don't count as an innocent… don't expect me to die, without honor."

* * *

Stella: Chapter 2! Uh…I don't think they're getting along very well…

Justin: Bring it on, old man! 3

Altair: *growl* I AM NOT OLD!

Shikutoku: *facepalm* and with this we have concluded chapter two of our story… please try not to kill yourselves…

Altair: NO PROMISES


	3. The Fall

The two men circled each other menacingly. Altair was uncertain of what to do, if this guy was what he thought he was, it would be unwise to attack him headfirst. Altair was cautious of what he should do.

However, Justin seemed thrilled to start this battle. He was a bit confused as why this stranger had saved him before, now wanted to kill him. He knew even though if he won, he wouldn't die. As a vampire, every time he drank blood he absorbed the donator's lifesource or "soul". By doing this, he could die and live again by using not his soul, but the person's soul which he had absorbed. Even so, Justin had never died during daytime and he was unsure if he could do the same during that time. The sun decreased his powers greatly. He decided to make himself slower in this battle, to make it last longer. He never knew what it was that made him long for a worthy opponent.

Altair had decided carefully on what to do next. He threw another knife at Justin. The vampire saw the knife coming at his neck and quickly threw himself out of the way. He had failed to realize this was only a diversion. He turned around just in time to see Altair charging at him. His arm swung at him and Justin had grabbed it just before it hit him in the face.

"_Damn, why does everyone in this place wants to hit me in the face?!"_ Justin had thought remembering Maysa' and the guard.

But this was another diversion he had failed to notice. As soon as his fist was closest to Justin's face, Altair revealed his hidden blade, managing to cut Justin's cheek. The vampire didn't know what had hit him. He let go of Altair's arm and pushed him away from him.

"_What the hell was that?!"_ Justin was bewildered.

But his question was answered as soon as he spotted Altair's hidden blade, withdrawing into its place again. Another knife was thrown, Justin had barely spotted it. He had no time to dodge this time; the knife embedded itself in his leg. Justin started snarling like a wild animal.

"_That's it you bastard,"_ he thought _"it end here!"_ He had started to pull out his wire, determined to end it quickly. But then, he felt something hit his head. He turned around to see what it was, and was surprised to see Maysa' throwing stones at him, a determined look upon her face to do everything in her power to make him lose this battle. _"You little bitch…"_ he thought. _"Once I'm done with this guy over here, you will be my dinner."_

Altair had taken this chance, this one second of distraction to grab Justin's collar and throw him off an edge. Justin had been wrong all along, he wasn't in the lowest ground in this place. Instead, he had been higher up; as he was thrown off the place he was standing he could barely see the ground below. It was going to be a long fall.

"_Crap, if Reila knew I lost against a human, I would be eating garlic for a year…"_ Justin braced himself for the impact.

* * *

The concrete hit Justin's face hard. He felt his ribs crack and his back started to ache painfully. He could no longer see his world went blank; even so there was something in his face he couldn't place. He felt slight warmth… sunlight? And now he could hear people, gasping, talking around him. He recognized the language immediately, it was Italian.

"What has happened?" he heard a woman ask, preoccupied.

"Someone has thrown him off a roof!"

"Get a doctor, quick!"

"Who's responsible for this?"

"Find the culprit!"

"Is he going to die?"

Questions flooded around him, but no one seemed too keen on what to do next. Justin slightly opened his eyes and saw a figure cloaked in white on a roof run away from the ruckus below.

"You bastard…" he said as he started fading away again. His breath came out in sharp gasps. More and more people had started to gather, they were unsure of what to do. _"They're just here for the show_…" Justin was disgusted at the morbid curiosity in humans. He heard two of them say they were going to get a medic.

"_Oh crap…"_ Justin didn't like the thought of a medic coming and finding out he had no heartbeat. _"Maybe I should just pretend to be dead?"_ but he was unsure of what these people did to the dead.

"I don't want a medic…" He tried to tell the people around him.

A few minutes seemed like hours to him. But finally he felt himself get picked up, and carefully placed somewhere else. A cart of some kind? He felt the wheels below start running. He was about to protest when he heard a voice tell him:

"Do not worry, my friend, I am taking you somewhere safe. No medic, I promise. Just and old friend of mine."

Justin felt the cart come to a stop, and then he blanked out. Darkness…

* * *

Stella: OMG, I can't believe it! Justin lost!

Justin: X_x

Shikutoku: He's out cold… oh well that finishes chapter 3 of out story.

Stella: Where's Altair?

Shikutoku: I dunno…


	4. Waking Up

Vampires aren't supposed to dream. It is uncanny to find a vampire that "sleeps" and has dreams at the same time. It's almost as unusual as finding a vampire that can cry. No one knows why it is this way. However, Justin did dream, for the first time in many years…

* * *

Justin was back in London… or so it seemed. He wasn't entirely sure though, everything was foggy and unclear. As far back as he could remember his sight wasn't this bad. But then, why was his sight like this… so human? He tried to walk, but his legs wouldn't let him go far. His balance was way back from being good enough to let him even stand. What was happening to him? He had this strong feeling of nostalgia that almost overwhelmed him. Even though he couldn't really see, he seemed to recognize the room he was in.

He somehow got to a mirror and there saw an image that made him stop dead in his tracks; for something was different in his reflection. **It didn't look like him. **

It even surprised him that he could have a reflection.He was used to seeing that unnerving pale face, his hair black as an abyss, and his eyes, the part he hated the most, glaring back at him in that ugly shade he didn't even know existed.

He looked…alive somehow, his face had some color to it. His bangs where nowhere near his eyes…and then he noticed they weren't the color they were supposed to be. They were a shade of grey, gentle and soft. And even though he looked tired, he preferred himself this way for some reason. Then he heard a voice, a man, which only deepened the nostalgia in him:

"_Drinking again, haven't you__, boy? What would your mother say about that? You shame her with your own existence sometimes, you know?"_

_Drinking? Mother?_ Was all he could think of in that instant.

But he didn't care… he was at peace for some strange reason. He wanted to gaze at his reflection, just once more. But he found a very unpleasant surprise when he did. In an instant, the reflection he liked turned into something dark. He was no longer human looking; now he was the usual self he had seen so many times. But his reflection was smiling, in an evil and macabre way. He was splattered with blood; some of it even seemed to come out of his mouth. Even there was no wind; he could have sworn he saw his hair move slightly, as if there was a gentle breeze in the room somehow. His eyes had started glowing that usual fire like glow when there was blood around, and his own reflection talked back to him in a harsh whisper:

"_Nevermore,"_ it said, _"Nevermore…"_

He felt a sharp, piercing pain in his chest and turned down to look at himself. A sharp wooden stake was coming out of his chest, where his heart was. Blood was gushing out of the wound. Once more, Justin felt himself start blacking out again, the pain was so unreal. He had never felt this way, not once. The pain got worse until it made him numb. As he fell to the floor he heard his reflection, a phantom of himself, say:

"_Nevermore… can't you see? You are no longer human. You no longer LIVE."_

* * *

Justin awoke in a start. He wasn't in a place he recognized, apparently. He was on a small bed with no covers on him. Definitely not back in London. He tried to lift himself up, but a searing pain came from his back and his chest which wouldn't let him. Slowly, everything started to come back to him. Every detail he had seemed to have forgotten. He looked at himself; he saw his own body covered in what seemed to be bandages and his leg's skin felt like it was being pulled.

"_Stiches," _he thought,_ "someone tried to heal me. But who?"_

He turned to look at a nearby window; he could see the sun which had started to sink down the horizon slowly. If he waited long enough for nightfall, he would fully heal, or so he thought. He needed the moonlight, that way it would be faster. He didn't want to spend a whole night healing; he needed that time for food. He had no idea how long it had been since he last ate, but he was starving to death… well not logically speaking.

He heard footsteps coming near him, and turned to look at whoever it was coming into the room. A man, no older than 30 appeared at the door and looked somewhat shocked to find his guest awake. His complexion was quite thin, his clothes were very outdated, his hair was light brown and long as it almost reached his shoulders, but his eyes were a gentle shade of blue and looked full of life.

"Ah, you have woken!" he cried out in surprise. "Well, that's a good sign! I was hoping you would be alright, it was a long fall, my friend."

Apparently, the man was friendly and did seem quite preoccupied about him. He proceeded to ask:

"If I may ask, what exactly happened to me, and if you don't mind telling me where exactly I am?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but you seem to have broken a few ribs, also your back might have also been injured when you fell. You didn't wake for days and sometimes I could swear you didn't even breathe. As for where you are… well this is my warehouse, you could say, and you're in Venice. By the way, if you don't mind me saying this, I recognized your accent as British, did you come from there?"

"_Damn, that's not good news."_ Justin thought as he heard the man's suspicions about him not breathing. But since he didn't seem frightened, he relaxed a little. He grinned a bit and replied:

"I'm a mess." And then he slightly chuckled, which then turned into a full laugh.

The man seemed extremely overwhelmed by this reaction; he could see he couldn't quite understand it. But he managed to have courage to ask:

"Well it seems like it. You know, you remind me a bit of a friend I have. If you don't mind my query, could I perhaps know your name?"

Justin hesitated a while before replying: "Only if you let me know yours, as well."

The stranger nodded. "Of course! My name is Leonardo. Leonardo Da Vinci."

Justin seemed shocked to hear this._"Leonardo Da Vinci? __**THE**__ Leonardo Da Vinci?!" _But he quickly recovered as he found the man waiting for his response. He managed a ghost of a smile and said:

"Justin. Pleased to meet you, Leonardo."


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_This really isn't the next chapter, I'm so sorry for it being delayed! Stella had a slight infection in her eyes and her doctor wouldn't allow her to use the computer at all. Besides that, I've only got half of the chapter written and checked by her, as some of you might know she is the beta author for this story. Now I am passing through a strong writer's block. And, although I am ashamed to admit it, I've been having some family issues as well. I am so ashamed and sorry to keep all you readers waiting, but please give me a chance. If I were to write as I am now, Justin would die and that would be the conclusion of the story._

_I hope this doesn't discourage any of you from reading. I will post the half of the chapter now and then update it when it is finished, but I'm warning you, there is a major cliffhanger in it._

_Thanks for your time, best regards,_

_Shikutoku & Stella_


	6. Another Assassin

_Many thanks to my readers so far for sticking to this crappy fiction, and a special thank you to Vampuric Spider for helping me with grammar issues. You are the best!_

* * *

As the sun started to set, the sky was drenched in a red light.

"_It'__s almost time...a few more minutes and as soon as the moonlight reaches me, I'll finally be able to move." _

Justin knew that he would heal far better at night than he did at daylight. However, he had never been seriously injured during the day and he was worried at the outcome. His questions were numerous… Would he heal properly? And if he doesn't, which actions should be taken?

But most importantly was the food he needed. _Blood._ If he didn't have it, he could reach madness and go on a killing spree just to get what he wanted. Of course, he wouldn't do it on purpose but nothing could be done on that matter. As a vampire, his thirst was unquenchable.

Leonardo had gone somewhere, he had said he needed some ink and he had to deliver a drawing he had made earlier. Justin had to admit that without him the whole place seemed lonely. Leonardo had chatted along happily while he was here keeping him company and keeping him busy at the same time. Not only that but time seemed to be modified as well. He thought the sunset would take hours.

But it finally came, with or without Leonardo there and the dark veil of night covered the entire earth surrounding him. As soon as the sun had left, Justin felt instantly better. His heightened senses were no longer bothered by the light and his eyes seemed relieved to have the brightness away from them. He felt his pupil dilate, shifting back to its more comfortable position it looked similar to a cat's pupil. Even though the room was dark, he could see perfectly every shape around him. He was looking for a window, or somewhere where moonlight would enter the room. Moonlight would allow him to heal faster. After struggling a bit with his injured leg, he finally found a window that was small but decent enough to allow the proper amount of moonlight in. The moonlight made his skin look ever paler than before, but as it healed him it felt good and soothed him.

When he was fully healed he felt no need for the stitches and bandages at all, but perhaps it was a better idea for him to keep them temporarily at least so he wouldn't freak out Leonardo. He messed around a little, checking out what Leonardo was working on and saw a sketch of what looked familiar to Mona Lisa. Justin suddenly heard two voices come closer to the place, one was Leonardo's but he didn't recognize the other. He quickly went to the room where he had woken up, leaving the door open a crack…

"Yes, well he was quite lucky to find me the other day, if not I wouldn't have sold him that painting at all. I dunno why, but I feel regret it was my best work yet!"

Leonardo peeked into the room and almost dropped a piece of paper in his hand.

"Wha-!? Justin you're… standing… Are you all right? Did you need anything?"

"_Oh crap… I forgot what the situation was before…"_ Justin shrugged it off and smiled at his outraged friend.

"I'm doing just fine, Leonardo. I just happen to be a fast healer."

"Well I can see that… it's just that I had in mind that you would be in bed for a few more days. Your injuries were…"

"I can assure you I am doing fine… for now."

"Yes, yes… well if you wouldn't mind, I've brought an old friend of mine here, he would like to meet you."

"It's alright, bring him in."

"Well he's the one who brought you here…" Leonardo began as the man started entering the room.

"Justin, this is Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

* * *

_Remember, this is only the first half of the chapter. As soon as Stella recovers she will begin writing as I cannot so forgive me if it sounds a bit different that what you've read._

_I am deeply sorry for not writing anything, but it has been hard for me and I feel a bit depressed._


End file.
